Christmas Collection
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about the season.  Not just Christams based, there will be stories based on just the season.  Check it out, even if you don't celebrate Christmas.


I have to admit, I don't know a lot about other religions and their celebrations, but if you do and want me to write about it, please PM me or review. I don't want to offend, so I won't write about celebrations that I don't know much about without help. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jack woke up to the smell of cooking. He managed to get out of bed, despite the cold weather. After getting dressed, he made his way to the kitchen. He found Optimus sitting at the table, with June moving around the kitchen, appearing rather busy. "Morning Mom," Jack greeted them stretching.<p>

"Jack," Optimus responded.

"Morning dear," June didn't even move away from the counter.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned his mother.

"I've been trying to figure that out as well," Optimus commented. June smiled.

"It's almost Christmas. How could you forget Jack?"

"It's been kind of wierd lately Mom. Ya know, with Optimus turning into a human and basically moving in? This is the first Christmas with the Autobots in the first place..." Jack trailed off, and Optimus turned to face him more.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just thought of something. You're first Christmas will be as a human," Jack marvelled. Optimus smiled.

"I guess there's a first time for every thing. Being a human has been a unique experience," Optimus said. Jack nodded as his mother handed him a bowl. "Would you like some help with any thing?"

"Nope. Jack and I can handle it. Why don't you just relax?" June suggested. Jack noticed the almost akward look on Optimus' face.

"What? Don't know how ta take a break?" Jack teased. Optimus playfully narrowed his optics. "Oh, hit a nerve."

"Very funny. I'm going for a walk. I want to spend some time in town," Optimus said. June nodded, and Jack mumbled a good-bye. Optimus stood and grabbed a coat on the way out.

* * *

><p>The first thing Optimus noticed, was the many lights strung up in the windows of the shops. The colourful displays of trees, covered in balls and sparkly strings. Garlands. Yes, that was what they were called. And ornaments. He noticed pictures and posters of the same person. A fat man in a red coat. Santa Clause. Optimus had been researching human holidays just before he was turned into a human himself. He remembered a few things about it. Like the fact that many gave each other gifts. He saw that the sidewalk was crowded that day, seeing as people hurried from place to place.<p>

He soon found himself walking towards the base. The place that seemed to be less and less his home. Where Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were. That is, if they weren't with their charges. Ratchet seemed to be more nervous, without Optimus being there. The Darby house felt more like a home to Optimus now. He walked the entire way there. It was a long walk, but Optimus didn't mind. He knew the alarm would go off, alerting the Autobots inside to his presence.

The giant door that had once been just big enough for him, opened to reveal the long hall way. He walked inside, and found Ratchet where he expected him to be. Ratchet was standing at the screen by the ground bridge. "Hello Ratchet," Optimus greeted. Ratchet turned, and gently picked him up. He carefully put Optimus down on the platform.

"What're you doing back here? I thought you were going to stay with the Darbys," Ratchet asked.

"I went for a walk. I was wondering if I could use a computer," Optimus said. Ratchet looked at him for a moment, before picking up a data-pad that was small enough for Optimus to use. He handed it over. "Thank you." Optimus did more research on the holiday, until Ratchet walked back over to him and took the data-pad. "Hey."

"What's got you so interested in it?" Ratchet inquired. He'd accidentally closed the window down when he took the data-pad.

"Human traditions. Jack and Ms. Darby seem to enjoy a holiday called Christmas," Optimus replied. Ratchet did a quick search before looking back down at him. "I was thinking, if it's alright with the Autobots, to decorate the base for the kids."

"You're one of us you know," Ratchet mumbled. "I guess we can."

* * *

><p>Ratchet contacted June, letting her know that Optimus was with him. Together, they decorated most of the base. It was strange for Optimus to have to ask Ratchet for help reaching something. When they worked their way down the hallway where Optimus' old quarters were, Optimus had to stop. He couldn't continue any farther. It was too hard for him. Ratchet had to agree. They decorated around that room, seeming to forget that one door.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, until Christmas was only two days away. The kids had each agreed to celebrate Christmas then, so the Autobots could take part. "Raf, could you come with me for a moment?" Optimus asked. Raf nodded. He was confused when Optimus handed him a snowsuit.<p>

"What's this for?"

"You'll find out soon," Optimus replied. He nodded to Ratchet, who opened the ground bridge. Optimus gently took Raf's hand in his own. They went through the ground bridge together.

Raf's eyes widened as he stepped out with Optimus. He gave Optimus a hug. "You promised you'd bring me back a snowball," Raf mumbled.

"I never got a chance. I thought that this might make up for it," Optimus responded. Raf let go, and ran farther from Optimus. Deeper into the snow. Laughter filled the air as Raf enjoyed the snow. He played for as long as he could, Optimus joining in here and there. They played for around an hour, before the ground bridge opened up again. Ratchet appeared through it.

"Time to go, you two," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded, and Ratchet walked back into the bridge.

"Thank you so much Optimus!" Raf thanked as he ran inside the bridge. Optimus smiled. His idea of taking Raf to the Arctic for a quick visit had worked. He bent down, and grabbed a hand full of snow. He walked into the warm base. As soon as he left the bridge, he put the snowball in a container that would keep it frozen, but allow Raf to see it at all times.

"Merry Christmas," Optimus said as he handed the gift to Raf. The younger hugged him as tight as he could. Optimus walked over to where June was standing.

"Now we can get to my favorite part of Christmas," Optimus mumbled in June's ear as he hugged her.

"What's that?"

"Mistletoe," Optimus replied. June yelped as she was dipped and Optimus' lips met hers. She melted into it. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Optimus."


End file.
